The LEGO Movie
The LEGO Movie, which was originally named LEGO: The Piece of Resistance and then later was changed to LEGO: The Motion Picture, is a movie released in theatres February 7, 2014 (USA), February 8, 2014 (Netherlands), February 14, 2014 (Europe and Asia), and April 3, 2014 (Australia). This film is rated PG and is a cross between stop-motion and computer-generated animation. It came out on DVD and Blu-ray on June 17, 2014. Background Plot In a universe made entirely out of LEGO bricks, an old wizard named Vitruvius attempts to protect an ancient and powerful relic called the "Kragle" (actually a tube of Krazy Glue) from the evil Lord Business, the terrorist of the LEGO universe. He fails to do so, being permanently blinded by Lord Business' laser. However, he warns Lord Business of a prophecy connected to the Kragle: One day a talented lass or fellow, A Special one with face of yellow, Will make the Piece of Resistance found, From its hiding refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, And be the greatest, most interesting, Most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes. Lord Business, however, dismisses this as nothing of importance, and leaves Vitruvius for dead, taking the Kragle. 8 ½ Years Later 8 ½ years later, an ordinary construction worker named Emmet who has no special qualities goes throughout life in Bricksburg by following every last detail of the instructions as do his fellow workers. He comes across a woman who is searching for something after hours at his construction site. When he tries to follow her when she flees, Emmet falls into a hole and finds an unusual red piece stuck among a clear substance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. Awakening, he finds himself in the custody of Bad Cop, Lord Business' lieutenant (whose head sometimes turns around to reveal his other side, Good Cop) in the Super Secret Police. While being fiercely interrogated, Emmet learns Business' plans to destroy the world with the Kragle, and that the red brick he found is the Piece of Resistance--which is now stuck to his back. Unable to get through to him, Bad Cop orders his men to take Emmet to the Melting Chamber. The same woman he found before, who calls herself Wyldstyle, rescues Emmet from being melted down for the Piece and takes him out of Bricksburg and into another realm called The Old West to find Vitruvius (who in fact survived his encounter with Lord Business). Unfortunately, she learns too late that Emmet is not a Master Builder, let alone the "Special", though because she does not know what to do with him, she has no choice but to locate Vitruvius. During their journey, Wyldstyle explains how she and many other figures are among the Master Builders who can instinctively build whatever anything without instruction manuals. Lord Business disapproved of such anarchic creativity and captured many of them, leaving the rest to scramble into hiding. As the "Special", Emmet is destined to defeat him with the Piece of Resistance and restore free creativity to all the realms of the universe. Taco Tuesday Meanwhile at the Octan Tower, Lord Business tells his personal assistant Velma Staplebot to hold all calls while he goes into a meeting. He meets with Bad Cop as his alter-ego Lord Business in his skyscraper's relic room which is full of non-LEGO items from a world beyond theirs....our world. Business lets it be known that he is angry that Emmet escaped with the Piece, but intends to set everything in place--literally--with the Kragle (which happens to be a tube of Krazy Glue with some letters rubbed off). He seeks his lieutenant's true loyalties by having him fire the weapon-turned relic onto his own parents Ma Cop and Pa Cop, but his Good Cop side wins over. Business discovers this and rubs off that side of Bad Cop with other powerful items which are nail polish (AKA the "polish remover of na-eel") and a q-tip in front of his parents. Lord Business then convinces him to demonstrate the Kragle's power. Bad Cop apologizes to his parents upon Kraglizing them while stating that he's just doing his job. Upon finding Vitruvius, both he and Wyldstyle are disappointed to find Emmet displays no outside creativity, but are astonished to discover his obstacle-free mind brimming with potential creativity. With this unexpected hope, Vitruvius deems Emmet to truly be the "Special". After this, Bad Cop tracks down Emmet and Wyldstyle in the Old West which leads to him destroying a bridge for the train they are on. Cloud Cuckoo Landers Just before the heroes are about to die, they are rescued by Wyldstyle's boyfriend who takes them to a gathering with the remaining Master Builders. During their trip they come across more realms such as Middle Zealand and the secret realm of Cloud Cuckoo Land. Upon arriving in Cloud Cuckoo Land, the group meets Princess Unikitty. Upon entering a dog-shaped building, Emmett, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, and Unikitty meet with the Master Builders consisting of the 2002 NBA All-Stars (consisting of Shaquille O'Neal, NBA Player 1, NBA Player 2), Abraham Lincoln, an Artist, Benny (who Vitruvius referred to as a "1980s-something Space Guy"), a Blaze Firefighter, Cardio Carrie, a Cavalry, a Circus Clown, Conductor Charlie, a Cowboy, a Crash Dummy, a Deep Sea Diver, El Macho Wrestler, the Egyptian Queen (who Vitruvius referred to as Cleopatra), Forestman (who Vitruvius referred to as Robin Hood), some Gallant Guards, Gandalf, a Gangster, a Ghost, Gordon Zola, Green Lantern, the Green Ninja, Hank Haystack, Hazmat Guy, Johnny Thunder, Lady Liberty, Lizard Man, a Magician, Marsha, Queen of the Mermaids, Michelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Michelangelo Buonarroti, Milhouse Van Houten, a Mummy, a Panda Guy, a Policeman, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a Punk Rocker, a Red Classic Spaceman, Sir Stackabrick, Sleepyhead, Superman, a Surgeon, the Swamp Creature, a Traffic Enforcer, the Tribal Chief, a Trucker, a Vampire (who Vitruvius referred to as "Nice Vampire"), a White Classic Spaceman, William Shakespeare, Wonder Woman, and a Yeti. Although enthusiastic for the Piece's recovery, Emmet tries to come up a plan where he is interrupted by a brick-clad Master Builder pirate named MetalBeard. MetalBeard told about his tale of woe of where he and his crew (consisting of Disco Dude, Flash, Lady Pirate, a male pirate, a Magician, Medusa, Michelangelo, a Mime, a Pirate Captain, a Ringmaster, Speed Racer, a Witch, and a Zookeeper) had tried to invade Lord Business' Octan Tower in an earlier mission where the Kragle is on the Infinitieth Floor. MetalBeard lost some of his crew members to the Octan Tower's defenses where the Kragle was guarded by a Robot Army and security measures of every kind imaginable (consisting of lasers, Sharks, Laser-Sharks, overbearing assistants, and strange dangerous relics that entrap, snap, and zap). MetalBeard also mentions about the Think Tank where the captive Master Builders are and how he escaped from the Octan Tower with only his head and organs. Emmet's lack of imagination has disheartened with Emmet's lack of imagination where they refuse to fight enough for Abraham Lincoln and Metalbeard to leave Cloud Cuckoo Land. Assault on Cloud Cuckoo Land Suddenly, a Titleist golf ball (which Superman refers to as the "Orb of Tee-te-list") comes crashing through the building and out the other side. Bad Cop and his forces locate Emmet again, via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Wyldstyle from the shot. Marsha and Sir Stackabrick recognize a tracking device on Emmet's leg where Gandalf thinks that Emmet led Lord Business' forces to them. As the Dropships destroy the Batmobile and Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet, Batman states that they are on their own. Superman objects to this as he takes down some dropships while stating that they must protect the Piece of Resistance. The 2002 NBA All-Stars, a Red Classic Spaceman, a White Classic Spaceman, and the Swamp Creature build a catapult to throw a basketball at a dropship which doesn't work. Bad Cop states that all the vehicles are "Kragle-ized" as a dropship fires gum that traps Superman. Green Lantern tries to free Superman but gets stuck as well. Batman was reluctant to help Emmet until Wyldstyle persuades him to. Batman removes the tracker off of Emmet's leg and throws it onto a disabled Robo SWAT which temporarily tricks Bad Cop. Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, and Unikitty meet with Benny who tries to build a spaceship. Wyldstyle states that the sky is crowded causing the group to quickly build a submarine. While being pursued by Bad Cop's forces, the group finishes their submarine and escapes into the ocean. Cloud Cuckoo Land is in ruins as the remaining Master Builders are apprehended by Bad Cop's forces. Emmet comforts a devastated Unikitty at the destruction of her home until the others discover their sub is falling apart and severely leaking, which soon leads to the sub exploding underwater. Above the ocean waves, Bad Cop reports no other survivors amongst the surfacing wreckage to Lord Business while sending some scuba robots to look for any survivors. At the Octan Tower, the captured Master Builders are placed in the Think Tank. Much to Superman's chagrin, he is placed near Green Lantern. Lord Business and Bad Cop have a discussion about the only intact part of the submarine that was floating...a double-decker couch that Emmet had built for the first time on his own. It is then shown that Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Unikitty, and Benny had hidden in the compartments of the double-decker couch while wondering how to get out of their plight. Emmet's Plan Upon rescue by MetalBeard, who noticed the couch being overlooked by Business' forces, Emmet believes the Master Builders' main weakness was that their individual creativity prevented them from working together unlike Bricksburg's construction workers who were able to erect things like Business' skyscraper with a solid plan. He devises a team plan to infiltrate Lord Business' headquarters at the Octan Tower by using instructions and his own building knowledge and experience. The group arrives at the Octan Tower after borrowing the warp drive from the Millennium Falcon. While Metalbeard and Benny head to hack the computer room, and Batman and Unikitty stall Business' time to initiate the newly dubbed "Kragle-izer", Emmet and Wyldstyle disguise themselves (with tin foil from the relic room) among the worker robots to get to the Kragle. They trick the Robo Workers and the Robo Foreman into building a speaker for them (though the instructions were taken from the Think Tank's powers where it tortures the captive Master Builders into giving the plans for the speakers). Emmet and Wyldstyle's cover is nearly blown until Emmet makes the tunes for "Everything is Awesome." Their mission leads Emmet to admit to Wyldstyle how her words upon their meeting impacted him, and she, in turn, reveals that her real name is Lucy. Just before Emmet and Wyldstyle can kiss, their touching moment is interrupted by Batman, who has returned to assist them. Emmet is about to install the Piece of Resistance onto the Kragle before he and the others are discovered and imprisoned. Vitruvius attempts to fight back but he is beheaded by Business with a flying penny. With his dying words, Vitruvius admits the prophecy was all made up. Just as Vitruvius dies, Business immediately demoralizes Emmet and all the captured Master Builders in the room. Business rants at Emmet in how he is really a nobody like everyone else as he removes the Piece with a "sword" relic (an X-ACTO knife blade) and throws it off the edge of the universe. Setting his headquarters to electrocute all in the room including Bad Cop, he leaves with the Kragle to freeze Bricksburg. Vitruvius' Ghost tells Emmet that even if the prophecy isn't real, Emmet can still save the world by believing in himself. Tied to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet throws himself out the hole Business made and off the edge of the universe, saving and releasing all the Builders, much to Lucy's sadness. Revolution Inspired by his sacrifice, the Master Builders escape with Bad Cop's help where Bad Cop draws a new Good Cop face onto him. Lucy rallies the citizens of Bricksburg to become creative in Emmet's memory. Soon all the people across the universe are building their own creative weapons to fight the attacking Kragle-izer, with the Master Builders leading the charge against Business. Benny builds a spaceship to get the group out of the Octan Tower. With their newfound imaginations, the citizens gradually gain the upper hand much to the Master Builders' astonishment and delight. Meanwhile, Emmet finds himself in the real world, where the events of the story are being controlled by a human boy named Finn. The boy's father, "The Man Upstairs" as Emmet recognizes, chastises his son for ruining all the intricate LEGO displays he had built and questioning Finn's own LEGO creations. The father then begins undoing his son's creations. In the LEGO world as a result of this, Lord Business' forces gain the upper hand in reversing the citizens' creative weapons and Kragle-izing them. Realizing the father will glue all the LEGO bricks in place, Emmet forces himself to move and falls off the table, grabbing the son's attention. Distracting his father, the son returns Emmet with the Piece of Resistance (which happens to actually be the Krazy Glue cap) to the LEGO set. Back to Bricksburg Landing in the construction site, Emmet discovers his Master-Building imagination unlocked and builds a massive mech out of the construction vehicles to assist his friends before confronting Lord Business. He takes off Business' mask to revealed as President Business, the cheerful president of Octan. In the real world, the father looks at his son's creations again and finds himself impressed. Realizing his son based on President Business on him, the father has a change of heart and allows his son to play with his LEGO bricks however he sees fit. As if being mirrored by these events, Emmet convinces President Business that creativity is not messy or weird and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things President Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone in their own ways. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, President Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his Micro Managers. With the LEGO Universe saved, Emmet celebrates with his newly-found friends. Lucy becomes Emmet's girlfriend after Batman tells her that she deserves him, Vitruvius' Ghost is seen flying above the crowd, Lord Business unfreezes his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them), and Bad Cop is reunited with his parents. Epilogue As "The Man Upstairs" and Finn are called to dinner by Finn's Mom, "The Man Upstairs" and Finn make a compromise where Finn will be allowed to play with his LEGO Bricks. Finn is surprised when his father also allows Finn's younger sister to play with the LEGO Bricks as well. As a result of this, DUPLO Aliens from the Planet Duplon beam down from their spaceship, announcing their intentions to destroy them. Emmet and everyone else present is surprised by this and they huddle as Emmet says the final words of the movie, "Oh, man..." before the movie cuts to black. }} Characters Creatures Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet *Will Ferrell as Lord Business/President Business, "The Man Upstairs" *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle *Will Arnett as Batman *Nick Offerman as Metalbeard *Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty *Charlie Day as Benny *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Channing Tatum as Superman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman *Jason Sand as Finn *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Keith Ferguson as Han Solo *Shaquille O'Neal as Himself *Craig Berry as Larry *David Burrows as Octan Corporation Robots (Robo Demolitionists, Robo Feds, Robo SWATs, Robo Workers, Skeletrons) *Amanda Farinos as Finn's Mom *Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln *Dave Franco as Wally *Todd Hansen as Gandalf, Additional Voices *Jake Johnson as Barry *Keegen-Michael Key as Frank the Foreman *Kelly Lafferty as Velma Staplebot *Chris McKay as Larry the Barista, Additional Voices *Graham Miller as Duplo Alien Leader *Doug Nicholas as Surfer Dave, Micro Managers, Additional Voices *Chris Paluszek as Robo Foreman *Chris Romano as Joe *Melissa Sturm as Gail, Ma Cop *Jorma Taccone as William Shakespeare, Sheriff Not-A-Robot, Additional Voices *Leiki Veskimets as Octan Tower's Central Computer *Chris Miller as TV Presenter Development The plans to develop the movie were revealed in August 2009.Warner builds pic with Lego In June 2010 it was reported that Phil Lord and Chris Miller were going to write and direct the movie.‘Cloudy’ directors toy with ‘Lego’ On November 11, 2011 it was revealed that Warner Bros. had green-lit the film with a planned 2014 release date. Warner Bros. also contracted the Australian company Animal Logic to provide the animation.Warners greenlights ‘Lego’ feature In March 2012, Chris Miller stated that the current title was LEGO: The Piece of Resistance. Phil Lord and Chris Miller also mentioned that they were working on story development and the character design, and that casting would begin shortly.Phil Lord and Chris Miller Offer New Title, Plot Details for Warner Bros.’ Lego Movie Sets In a press release before the San Diego International Comic-Con 2013, LEGO revealed there would be 17 new sets released in 2014 based on The LEGO Movie, based on several themes from Space to Wild West. This press release also states there will be a line of Collectible Minifigures based on the movie's characters.FBTB.netComic Book Movie Video Game Alongside the announcement that sets would be produced based on the movie, it was announced that a video game would also be released based on the movie. DVD and Blu Ray Release The LEGO Movie DVD was released on June 17, 2014. The film can be bought in a one DVD set, a 2 Disc Special Edition, A Blu-Ray disc version, a Target exclusive version, or the Everything is Awesome Edition. Special Features Blu Ray *Feature commentary: Join Phil Lord and Chris Miller in the commentary with the actors. *3 Animated shorts: **Batman: A True Artist: A music video of Batman's song made by a LEGO fan. **Michelangelo and Lincoln: History Cops: A fake trailer with the company of this two grand history man. **Enter the Ninjago: Join Emmet, The President of Hollywood and The Green Ninja in the scenes you couldn't notice in the movie. *Bringing LEGO® to Life: Join Emmet in the Behind the Scenes of the Movie meeting how they did The LEGO Movie. *“Everything is Awesome” Sing-Along: A sing-along of the song that you never leave your head. *See it! Build it!: Some tutorials on how to create the creations of the movie in your way. *Stories from the Story Team: The workers of the movie tell some scenes and creative ideas they had originally going to be in the movie. *Fan-Made Films: Top Secret Submissions: Join Chris Pratt in the in shorts made by fans of Lego, showing which of them were put in the film and who was the winner. *Outtakes: Funny bloopers they happened during the production of The LEGO Movie *Additional Promotional Content: Some additional promos of The LEGO Movie. *Alleyway Test: The first animated scene made before the real scene came out ready. *Deleted Scenes: 2 Deleted Scenes in storyboard and the reasons of why they deleted. DVD *Feature commentary: Join Phil Lord and Chris Miller in the commentary with the actors *“Everything is Awesome” Sing-Along: A sing-along of the song that you never leave your head *Fan-Made Films: Top Secret Submissions: Join Chris Pratt in the in shorts made by fans of Lego, showing which of them were put in the film and what was the winner Everything is Awesome Edition Blu-ray Combo *The Everything is Awesome Edition features a Young Vitruvius Minifigure. *Feature commentary: Join Phil Lord and Chris Miller in the commentary with the actors. *3 Animated shorts: **Batman: A True Artist: A music video of Batman's song made by a LEGO fan. **Michelangelo and Lincoln: History Cops: A fake trailer with the company of this two grand history man. **Enter the Ninjago: Join Emmet, The President of Hollywood and The Green Ninja in the scenes you couldn't notice in the movie. *Bringing LEGO® to Life: Join Emmet in the Behind the Scenes of the Movie meeting how they did The LEGO Movie. *“Everything is Awesome” Sing-Along: A sing-along of the song that you never leave your head. *See it! Build it!: Some tutorials on how to create the creations of the movie in your way. *Stories from the Story Team: The workers of the movie tell some scenes they had originally going to be in the movie. *Fan-Made Films: Top Secret Submissions: Join Chris Pratt in the in shorts made by fans of Lego, showing which of them were put in the film and who was the winner. *Outtakes: Funny bloopers they happened during the production of The LEGO Movie *Additional Promotional Content: Some additional promos of The LEGO Movie. *Alleyway Test: The first animated scene made before the real scene came out ready. *Deleted Scenes: 2 Deleted Scenes in storyboard and the reasons of why they deleted. *PLUS Dream Job: Meet The LEGO® Builders: Meet the creators of the LEGO Sets for the movie. The LEGO Movie: The Special Special Edition *Feature commentary: Join Phil Lord and Chris Miller in the commentary with the actors. *3 Animated shorts: **Batman: A True Artist: A music video of Batman's song made by a LEGO fan. **Michelangelo and Lincoln: History Cops: A fake trailer with the company of this two grand history man. **Enter the Ninjago: Join Emmet, The President of Hollywood and The Green Ninja in the scenes you couldn't notice in the movie. *Bringing LEGO® to Life: Join Emmet in the Behind the Scenes of the Movie meeting how they did The LEGO Movie. *“Everything is Awesome” Sing-Along: A sing-along of the song that you never leave your head. *See it! Build it!: Some tutorials on how to create the creations of the movie in your way. *Stories from the Story Team: The workers of the movie tell some scenes they had originally going to be in the movie. *Fan-Made Films: Top Secret Submissions: Join Chris Pratt in the in shorts made by fans of Lego, showing which of them were put in the film and who was the winner. *Outtakes: Funny bloopers they happened during the production of The LEGO Movie *Additional Promotional Content: Some additional promos of The LEGO Movie. *Alleyway Test: The first animated scene made before the real scene came out ready. *Deleted Scenes: 2 Deleted Scenes in storyboard and the reasons of why they deleted. *More Deleted Scenes: More Deleted Scenes of the Movie *PLUS Dream Job: Meet The LEGO® Builders: Meet the creators of the LEGO Sets for the movie. *More Commentary with Chris Miller, Phil Lord, and Chris McKay: More Commentary featuring Co-director of animation, Chris McKay *The LEGO Movie In 90 Seconds: All the movie in 90 seconds *Wizard Team Go!: Another funny animated short *How It Should Have Ended - Alternate Ending: A funny animated short made by the YouTube channel How It Should Have Ended *How It Should Have Ended - LEGO Super Cafe: Another funny animated short made by How It Should Have Ended *Trapped In The Ice: A Short Film: Another animated short *Dream Job: Meet the Master Builders: Meet the Master Builders for The LEGO Movie *Unlock the Secrets: The Insider's Guide to the LEGO Movie: Discover all the secrets of The LEGO Movie in this Guide Accolades *Academy Award for Best Original Song - Shawn Patterson: Nominated *Golden Globes Awards for Best Animated Film - Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Dan Lin: Nominated *BAFTA Awards for Best Animated Film - Phil Lord and Christopher Miller: Won *6 Annies Awards: **Best Animated Feature - Dan Lin and Roy Lin: Nominated **Directing in an Animated Feature Production - Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Chris Mckay: Nominated **Writing in an Animated Feature Production - Phil Lord and Christopher Miller: Won **Animated Effects in an Animated Feature Production - Jayandera Danappal, Matt Ebb, Christian Epunan Hernandez, Danielle Brooks, and Raphael Gadot: Nominated **Production Design in an Animated Feature Production - Grant Freckelton: Nominated **Editorial in an Animated Feature Production - David Burrows, Todd Hansen, Doug Nicholas, Jonathan Tappin, and Courtney O'Brien-Brown: Nominated *2 Golden Tomato Awards 2014: **Best Animated Feature - The LEGO Movie: Won **Best Release of 2014 - The LEGO Movie: 2nd Place *2 National Board of Review: **Best Original Screenplay - Phil Lord and Christopher Miller: Won **Top Ten Films - The LEGO Movie: Won *Best Outstanding Producer of Animated Theatrical Motion Pictures - Dan Lin: Won *2 Houston Film Critics Society: **Best Animated Feature Film - The LEGO Movie: Won **Best Original Song - Everything is Awesome: Won *New York Film Critics Online: Best Animated Film - The LEGO Movie: Won Gallery Ads & Promotional Images The LEGO Movie logo.jpg|The movie's logo LEGO-Movie-Poster.jpg|The first poster Lego 1920.jpg|A poster from the LEGO Movie website Hr The LEGO Movie 3.jpg|Comic-Con 2013 poster BatmanWillArnett.jpg|A poster featuring Batman WyldstyleElizabethBanks.jpg|A poster featuring Wyldstyle VitriviusMorganFreeman.jpg|A poster featuring Vitruvius BennyCharlieDay.jpg|A poster featuring Benny LordBusinessWillFerrell.jpg|A poster featuring Lord Business EmmetChrisPratt.jpg|A poster featuring Emmet KrazyGlueLegoMovie.jpg|A poster featuring Krazy Glue Lego-standee-e1382707694929-600x803.jpg|A cardboard cutout used to promote the film in movie theaters. Lm7.jpg WildWest2.jpg WildWest1.jpg CloudCukooLand2.jpg CloudCukooLand1.jpg BricksburgOctan3.jpg BricksburgOctan2.jpg BricksburgOctan.jpg The lego movie characters.png BaBDxf0CcAA4B07.png-large.png BaLjKPgCEAAGdHI.png-large.png BaTbRrwCYAAHOOw.png-large.png BYkhvoaCcAAQ0wS.png-large.png BYRJaPlCMAESboh.jpg-large.jpg BZoYurGCEAAuTdM.png-large.png BZYFTNOCQAAfZPb.png-large.png|Promoting legomovie.tumblr.com TheLEGOMovie_Facebook.png|Celebrating 200,000 fans on Facebook TheLEGOMovie_MetalBeard.png the-lego-movie-awesome.png Trim_the_tree.png The_LEGO_Movie-Winter_Solstice.png the_lego_movie_christmas.png the_lego_movie_trailer_maker.png|Promoting the SigFig Trailer Maker the_lego_movie_kwanzaa.png tumblr_myn47s6DWp1rkag3to1_500.png Have_you_hugged_a_uni-kitty_today.png TheLEGOMoviel-GameBuilder.png|Promoting the Game Builder TheLEGOMovie-HatDay.png the-lego-movie-nice-mean.png the_lego_movie-fact_45.png Taco_tuesday.png The lego movie banner.jpg The-LEGO-Movie-Batman-banner.jpg the_lego_movie_wallpaper_bad_cop.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_batman.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_emmet.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_supercycle.png Emmet Construction 1600x1200.jpg LEGO MOVIE HAPPY MEAL.png Superman_poster.jpg the_lego_movie-batitude.jpg Spaceyness.jpg Mysticism.jpg the-lego-movie-excitement.jpg Adventure.jpg mJXZt_dzD294KYbktESEo6A.jpg File:IMG_2336.JPG|Everything is Awesome Edition Blu-Ray, DVD, Digital HD and 3D pack File:IMG_2360.JPG|Back of Everything Is Awesome Edition File:IMG_2334.JPG|Blu-Ray File:IMG_2361.JPG|Back of Blu-Ray File:IMG_2337.JPG|2 Disc Special Edtion DVD File:IMG_2341.JPG|DVD File:IMG_2259.JPG|Target Exclusive image.jpg Screenshots TLM Ruins.png|Emmet and Wyldstyle TLM Batwing 2.png TLM BulletTime.png TLM Western.png TLM Vitruvius.png The-Lego-Movie-for-2014-gets-a-trailer.jpg lego-movie-trailer-2014.jpg LegoIntroSlide.jpg HaveYouSeenTheGreenGrocerLately.jpg Uni-kitty.jpg The-Lego-Movie.jpg|Emmet and Batman Mindstorms hearing sensor in legomovie.PNG|A Mindstorms NXT hearing sensor, present on the cannon Lloyd LegoMovie.png|Lloyd Garmadon Mainimageworlds normal.jpg Mainimage character normal.jpg Character lowercallout option1 normal.jpg MeltingChamberAndHearingSensor.jpg Fluffies (and jeff).png Brushing teeth.png|"Brush Your Teeth." The LEGO Movie Finland Trailer.PNG|"What the Heck?" Worlds_ocean1.jpg|Emmet, Wyldstyle, Unikitty, Batman, Vitruvius, and Benny in a double decker couch. Worlds_presidentbusinesslair2.jpg|Lord Business at his Lair with Biznis-Kitty, Bruce Wayne, and Robo Feds. b.PNG|Citizens being frozen by the Kragle-izer Metalbeard Crew.png Screen_Shot_2014-02-06_at_11.16.14_AM.png|"I Hate this Place.." Screen_Shot_2014-02-06_at_11.16.48_AM.png|"Knight's Club" ZlCfzRePxzcZKvV1pb.jpg|"There is a prophecy…" Screen_Shot_2014-02-07_at_10.19.03_PM.png|"Rest in Pieces!" TacoTuesdayVideoFeedLiveKRAGLE.png|The video camera in Lord Business' lair. LEGO_planet.png|The LEGO world from an aerial view. 640px-B.PNG 640px-Fluffies_(and_jeff).png 640px-HaveYouSeenTheGreenGrocerLately.jpg 640px-Screen_Shot_2014-02-06_at_11.16.48_AM.png Screen shot 2014-02-10 at 12.37.32 AM.png|"We're from the planet DUPLO, And we're here to...destroy you." Emmet Western Disguise.png EWMV87dd7df4-e46b-4b6d-b9bc-b82640027456.png lego-clip-videoSixteenByNine600.jpg The-Lego-Movie-Chris-Pratt.jpg the-lego-movie-movie-wallpaper-23.jpg thelegomovie-mv-4.jpg thelegomovie-mv-10.jpg the-lego-movie-pic1.jpg the-lego-movie-unlikely-heroes-tv-spot-official-warner-bros.jpg FinnsBasement_TheLegoMovie_City.jpg The Lego Movie trailer 2 screencap 39 Batmobile.jpg the-lego-movie-international-tv-spot-girl-power-2014-chris-pratt-movie-hd.jpg the-lego-movie-pic2.jpg|Emmett, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius' Ghost, Lord Business, Metalbeard, Unikitty, Benny, and Mrs. Scratchen-Post as the DUPLO Aliens invade. MasterBuilders.png LegoMaps.png|Map of the LEGO world. GandalfandDumbledore.png MilhouseVanHouten.png|Milhouse NOOOGGG.PNG|The destruction of Cloud Cuckoo Land GO UNIKITTY!.PNG|A Micro Manager about to be swallowed whole by Unikitty LEGO Movie Scene.PNG|Emmet and Wyldstyle discussing Wyldstyle's name. LEGO Movie Scene2.PNG|Facical expressions after MetalBeard's dance. scene of deleted.PNG|A deleted scene where Divers make out with Mermaids, which was deleted for being too racy for a kids movie The-LEGO-Movie-Everything-Is-Awesome-Combo-Pack.jpg Lego-movie-13.jpg Lego-movie-14.jpg Bennys Ship (movie).png The-Lego-Movie-Space-Village.jpg Videos The LEGO® Movie - Official Teaser Trailer HD|Official Teaser Trailer The LEGO® Movie - Meet Emmet HD|Emmet The LEGO® Movie - Meet Wyldstyle HD|Wyldstyle The LEGO® Movie - Meet President Business HD|President Business The LEGO® Movie - Meet Metal Beard HD|Metal Beard The LEGO® Movie - Meet Batman HD|Batman LEGO Movie with Directors of 21 Jump Street LEGO The Motion Picture Vehicle Design Contest The Lego Movie - International Trailer (HD) Will Ferrell|International Trailer The LEGO® Movie - Official Main Trailer HD|Official Main Trailer Official LEGO trailer - Moments Worth Paying For @ FindAnyFilm|Moments Worth Paying For trailer The LEGO Movie Who Are You|"Who Are You?" The LEGO Movie All Sizes|"All Sizes" The Lego Movie Official TV SPOT - This Man (2014) - Chris Pratt Movie HD|"This Man" The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 1 HD|TV Spot The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 2 HD|TV Spot 2 The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 3 HD|TV Spot 3 The LEGO Movie Girl Power|"Girl Power" The LEGO Movie - "Fate" TV Spot - Official Warner Bros.|"Fate" The LEGO Movie - "Unlikely Heroes" TV Spot - Official Warner Bros.|"Unlikely Heroes" The Lego Movie - Behind the Bricks|Behind the Bricks The LEGO Movie - Elizabeth Banks "Everything is Awesome" HD|Elizabeth Banks THE LEGO MOVIE -- Chinese New Year Greeting|Chinese New Year Greeting The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 4 HD|TV Spot 4 The LEGO Movie - Sweded Trailer Winner (Ryan Riffle)|Sweded Trailer The LEGO Movie - "Man of Plastic" Featurette HD|"Man of Plastic" The LEGO Movie - "Behind the Bricks" Featurette|Exclusive Documentary The LEGO Movie - Will Arnett is Batman HD|Will Arnet The LEGO Movie - The Emmet Awards Are Coming!|Emmet Awards The LEGO Movie - Nick Offerman "This Friday"|Nick Offerman The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 5 HD|TV Spot 5 The LEGO Movie - Puppy Bowl Coin Toss HD|Puppy Bowl Coin Toss The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 6 HD|TV Spot 6 The LEGO Movie - Chinese New Year HD|Chinese New Year The LEGO Movie - Now Playing Spot 1 HD|Now Playing Spot The LEGO Movie - Now Playing Spot 2 HD|Now Playing Spot 2 The LEGO Movie - Now Playing Spot 3 HD|Now Playing Spot 3 The LEGO Movie - Now Playing Spot 4 HD|Now Playing Spot 4 The LEGO Movie - Now Playing Spot 5 HD|Now Playing Spot 5 The LEGO Movie - Now Playing Spot 6 HD|Now Playing Spot 6 The LEGO Movie Greatest Team|"Greatest Team" The Lego Movie Complete B-ROLL (2014) - Will Ferrell, Nick Offerman Movie HD|Voice actors at work with quotes that weren't added in the film. Everything Is AWESOME!!! -- The LEGO® Movie -- Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island|Emmet and Wyldstyle The LEGO Movie - Morgan Freeman|Morgan Freeman The LEGO Movie - "Creating the Bricks" HD|Creating the Bricks The LEGO Movie - Outtakes HD|Outtakes The Lego Movie - End Credits|End Credits Notes *It was originally going to be released on February 28, 2014, but for unknown reasons, it was moved to February 7, 2014.CinemaBlend.com *The movie consists largely of 3D made to look like it's stop-motion, though parts of it may be stop-motion. A short portion is also live-action, with actual human actors instead of minifigures. The end credits are completely stop-motion made with real bricks. *For a limited time in 2013, 5002891 The LEGO Movie Mini Poster Sticker was included with 10232 Palace Cinema. It is based on the real movie poster and can be used to replace the other movie posters that show what's playing at the cinema. *A sign in the movie reads "Heartlake City" and "Paradisa." *During Wyldstyle's flashback involving the Master Builders, the map that is shown in Lord Business' board room lists various locations including Bricksburg, The Old West, Middle Zealand, Cape Space, Pirate's Cove, Viking's Landing, Pharaoh's Quest, Dino Island, Atlantis, Vladek's Realm, TECHNIC Mecha Mine, the Forest of Obsolete Products, and Octan HQ. *Unlike most LEGO shows such as Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Legends of Chima: The Animated Series, and The Yoda Chronicles, everything in the movie is made to look like something real. This is true for nearly everything in the entire film, including buildings, landscapes, clouds, smoke, lasers, water, and explosions. The few things that aren't brick-built are "relics" from the real world, including a BAND-AID, a staple remover, a battery, an apple core, a computer disc, a calculator, a Titleist golf ball, a Gummy Bear, nail polish remover, a laser pointer (referred as "the Pointed Laser" in the video game), a q-tip, and a tube of Krazy Glue (AKA the Kragle), the lid to the Krazy Glue (the Piece of Resistance), and Vitruvius' staff (a partially-eaten lollipop), among others. Many of these are housed in Lord Business' Relic Room. *The movie was released until April in certain countries. *The Toa Mata/Toa Nuva from BIONICLE briefly appear in the film when Wyldstyle is talking to Emmet about the prophecy. Fabuland, 9448 Samurai Mech from Ninjago, 41039 Sunshine Ranch from Friends, 8158 Speed Racer & Snake Oiler from Speed Racer also appear along with a few other themes. *Some stop-motion videos created by fans on ReBrick were featured in the movie. *For some far-off camera shots, miniature versions of the models are used, such as when MetalBeard escapes Cloud Cuckoo Land, or when the Millennium Falcon gets eaten by a space slug. *The medieval world, Middle Zealand, is a reference to Tolkien's Middle Earth in The Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit. Peter Jackson's adaption of Middle Earth uses New Zealand to shoot, hence the name. *The sequel was originally supposed to come out in 2018'The Lego Batman Movie' Gets Release Date but it was later pushed to 2019. *Some, but not all, official LEGO products and web pages spell the title "The LEGO MOVIE", with "movie" in all capital letters. *The DVD/Blu-Ray release date of The LEGO Movie is June 17, 2014. *A small tune is reused throughout the film's soundtrack: Everything is Awesome (fast and upbeat), Emmet's Morning (techno), Saloons and Wagons (dramatic), Wyldstyle Leads (upbeat and epic), and We Did It! (a glorious upbeat tone) and also multiple other pieces of the soundtrack. *Emmet and Wyldstyle made cameo appearances in the Simpsons episode "Brick Like Me". *When the knights are putting pieces together in Middle Zealand, pay close attention to the background and you will see a dragon attaching two Skeletrons to the feet of a Horse. *Over 30 new pieces were designed for this film. Wyldstyle and Lord Business use the newest pieces, with both of them tied with four (Wyldstyle's hair, hood/hair combination, pulled-down hood, and hat hair combination and Lord Business' hair, helmet, cape, and neck decoration). *As Emmet, Batman, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius drive up the rainbow to Cloud Cuckoo Land, two knights are jousting in the background. They both charge towards each other and the knight on the right is impaled by the lance and his helmet flies off on his lance which is sticking out of the ground after he dropped it. He then drops off of the lance. *This movie incorporates certain elements that are usually not allowed in LEGO products, which are: death (Vitruvius dies), torture (a real-life LEGO image is shown when Vitruvius is describing Middle Zealand shows a person on a torture table surrounded by knights holding torture weapons, Lord Business also mentions torturing Master Builders too), and violence (in the same image shown when Vitruvius is describing Middle Zealand, heads are shown in a box), alcohol (Wyldstyle and Emmet walk into a saloon where various people are holding bottles that probably contain alcohol like normal western saloons) and others. This is probably intended as a tongue-in-cheek joke. *When Unikitty enrages and attacks the Micro Managers, the first one she attacks she swallows whole. A gulping sound can also be heard when she eats it. *In the background while Wyldstyle is talking to Vitruvius while he is playing the piano, Emmet can be seen picking up a bottle and taking a sip from it. He then makes a disgusted face, implying that it was some type of alcoholic beverage. *Unikitty has over 30 different brick-built combinations so she could be posed in different ways, such as her "rage" form, sitting, pouncing, jumping, etc. *When Bad Cop uses the turret in a truck to take down the glider Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius are riding, a Horse can be seen driving the truck. *As Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius are escaping the Robo SWAT on the rooftops, a Robo SWAT can be seen riding a Cow. Vitruvius knocks the rider off the Cow and it proceeds to chase Emmet around the top of a building. Emmet jumps off as the Cow lunges towards him and accidentally kicks it in the face and it falls off the rooftop. *When The Orb of Titleist rolls towards the Yeti, Vampire, Johnny Thunder, and the Island Warrior, the Yeti creates a mound of ice to block it, but it is smashed by the weight of the "Orb". At the same time, Johnny Thunder is also holding a whip as he runs from it, possibly to create a subtle reference to Indiana Jones' iconic boulder chase scene. *A rack with torture weapons in the Melting Room has an axe, a chicken leg, a comb, a feather, and a bone on it. All of the items are colored pearl gray. *Batman, as Bruce Wayne, can be seen during the beginning of the film. As Emmet is driving his car, Bruce Wayne can be seen walking on the sidewalk to the audience's left. *According to the DVD Commentary, Unikitty was going to become Batman or Metalbeard's love interest. *As the LEGO citizens are celebrating their victory against the Super Secret Police in the final scene, at the right-hand corner of the screen, Good Cop, Frank the Foreman, a Cowboy, and the Tribal Chief can be seen dancing together. That is a reference to the 1970's group The Village People. *Unusually, Vitruvius dies from having his head cut off by a penny, but Metalbeard manages to survive and escape Octan Tower with only HIS head, causing a plot hole. This could be because Metalbeard escaped a few of his organs as well and thus barely survived, whereas Vitruvius was fully decapitated. *When Emmet mentions that Lord Business will take over the world in two days; which lined up with Taco Tuesday, this means that the plot starts on Sunday. (Not counting 8 1/2 years ago when Vitruvius is guarding the Kragle.) *Up until MetalBeard rescues the crew at the ocean, it isn't actually specified how big MetalBeard's ship actually is due to the miniature model used in the far-out shot, when MetalBeard explains his "tale of woe" and when he leaves Cloud Cuckoo Land, the bottom portion isn't shown. *An early script had many of the character's names different, R2-D2 and Indiana Jones being main characters, Emmet still living with his elderly mother, who turns out to be "the most powerful woman in the universe", had Bad Cop actually swear instead of saying "darn", Larry the Barista having a larger role, and Benny having a co-pilot that's an inanimate mop called Moppy. *The word "LEGO" is never spoken in the movie. **Ironically, it is mentioned numerously in the videogame. *When in the Octan tower, Wyldstyle goes off and tells them to wait for her signal. When she gives it, it's the "Super Secret" signal from "Team America: World Police". *A cameo from LEGO DUPLO at the end of the movie teased the sequel. See Also *BIONICLE: Mask of Light *BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn *The Adventures of Clutch Powers *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Legends of Chima: The Animated Series *LEGO Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite *The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *The LEGO Batman Movie External Links *Official website *Official Facebook account *Official Twitter account References Category:LEGO Films Category:2014 media Category:Films Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO